


Staking a Claim

by AnonymousEyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dry Orgasm, Dubcon to Con, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Lots of Cum, M/M, Making Out, Minor cum inflation, Overstimulation, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise, Rare Pairings, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Smut, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, dubcon, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousEyes/pseuds/AnonymousEyes
Summary: Matsukawa doesn’t know why, but he can quell the feeling in his body. An loud, angry feeling of want and desire.Aka Kunimi gets dicked down in the nurses office with a fucked up ankle lmao.
Relationships: Kunimi Akira/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Staking a Claim

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fan fiction i’ve ever written. Please give me any tips!! 
> 
> Also this is based off of an experience i had with a basketball teammate two years ago ;)

A new year, new season, new first years. 

It wasn’t anything new. It’s been happening throughout middle school up until now. At least that’s what Matsukawa had thought anyways. 

This years batch was small for once. Only two; Kindaichi Yuutaro and Kunimi Akira.

Nothing out off the ordinary. They were best friends since middle school he’d heard. They dealt with the infamous Kageyama in their time.

As the two greeted everyone at the start of their first practice, Matsukawa’s disinterested eyes bore into theirs. However, while looking at the smaller one, there’s a glint in his eye. One that was the spark of a lite match. He didn’t show it, he kept it hidden. Only for the fire to never go out.

Two months later, their volleyball team has acclimated to their new players. Including that strange second year. The flow was almost perfect. Combined with Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s chemistry, Hanamaki and Matsukawa duo, their steady Libero, and the first years, their team was strong. Very strong.

Their practice hours were long and grueling occasionally. But everyone could handle it. They were strong and they were just going to get stronger. 

Matsukawa’s flame burned hotter and hotter. Seeing the apathetic first year execute the plays was something he caught himself doing way to often. His flushed face, the sweat dripping down his muscular legs, everything. 

His desire also grew. At first he couldn’t describe it. He’s fucked girls that were amazing, he’s messed around with a few guys. But this feeling was different. The match had found tinder. ty

Any high fives, hugs, side hugs, and caresses their teammates gave Kunimi, made Matsun’s chest burn. Not exactly a good thing to deal with.

It was the last practice of the week. Half the group finished a set of spiking drills while the other group went. Back turned away from the net, Matsun was listening to Oikawa’s new brainless endeavor with their old math teacher. 

After the almost rhythmic squeaking of shoes on the gym floor, a break in the sounds came. A loud thud and an string of curses was heard. The third years turned around. Iwaizumi gruffly mumbled “Shit, this can’t be good.”. The four of them made their way into the court, where a small group was gathered around Kunimi gripping his ankle with tears forming in his eyes.

Matsun’s heart dropped. He obviously wouldn’t want his teammates to get hurt, but why did he care that much?

As they arrived at the group, Yahaba was seen kneeling on the ground next to Kunimi. He was looking at his ankle already swelling up. “Yeah this doesn’t look good, it’s probably not broken, but that’s also not any better.”. Oikawa leaned over and tried to move his leg to see the injury fully.

A shot of pain courses through Kunimi’s leg, he sucked in a lung full of air, trying to move away from the touch. Matsukawa stood, watching intently. 

“ Ah man, this really sucks, especially with they training camp coming up. God it would suck if it’s broken or something with a tendon.” Hanamaki muttered.

Matsukawa stayed quiet, only grunting in response.

By this time, coach Mizoguchi had made his way over, ushering the other players aside. He took one look at Kunimi and already wasn’t pleased. Kunimi had gone even paler, tears were falling over his face as he lied on the ground. Matsun wanted to say that it looked good.

“Kunimi what exactly happened?”

A shakey breath came out and a wavering voice said “ I just spiked and as I was landing, I fell strangely on my ankle, I tried to correct it, but the floor was wet and I fell. I heard it pop.”

Mizoguchi stood up and turned towards the coach. “He’s going to need to go to the hospital to fully get it checked out, but right now let’s at bring him to the infirmary for ice and to let him rest. At least until his parents or sister can come and get him.”

Kindaichi looked at his coach “I can take him, i’m strong enough to hold his injured side, it’s really no problem.”

Matsukawa eyes narrowed with mild detest.  
Coach Nobuteru looked at him “ I know it may seem harsh but you still have to finish your drills, we have a camp coming up and we need to be prepared for it. One of you third years help him-“

“ I can take him” Matsukawa injected, walking to the bench with his water bottle. 

“ I’m done anyway, Oikawa and Iwaizumi need to stay, and it’s more important for Takehiro to get spikes in than me.” 

He set down his water bottle and grabbed their practice things and phone. Walking back he looked at his coaches. “If that’s ok with you.” His gaze never faltered.

“That’s fine, just make sure he doesn’t get moved around too much. The rest of you mop the floors and take a quick break, we don’t need any more injuries.”

With that the group dispersed to do their task, Kindaichi was helping Kunimi stand up and stabilize.

Matsukawa looked at him, and looked at the form he was holding. 

It was burning again, hotter. 

“You’ll be ok Kunimi, you bounce back pretty quickly, just make sure you rest a-“ Kindaichi felt a large hand grasp his shoulder. 

“I’ve got it, you go back to practice.” Matsukawa looked kindaichi in his eyes. The sleepy eyed third year he usually knew was now starting at him with an ominous aura surrounding him. 

“Ok... I was just helping him up, I was going to go after you took him-“ 

“It’s fine, i’ve it covered.” He took kunimi from under the shoulder, helping him off his injured lfoot. “ Come on, the nurses office is on the other side of school, i want to get you there soon.” 

His deep voice rumbled in his chest, and they slowly, yet surely started to walk out of the gym. They were about half way to there when a quiet voice said

“Stop for a minute, it’s hurting, i just need to sit down for a moment.” They walked over to a bench where Matsun sat Kunimi down.

Kunimi sat shivering, deeply breathing trying to hold back tears and calm down. 

Matsun looked down at the pathetic sight and couldn’t look away. Finally, he said “It’ll just hurt worse the longer we leave it....You look like you’re freezing, you’re probably going into shock” He looked on as his team mate stood up, falling forward unsteadily. Helping him stabilize, he held out his jacket. 

“Here, take this and get on my back. It’ll be quicker”

Kunimi looked on in confusion. Is he serious? Seeing that nothing faltered in his gaze, he decided he was.

“No its fine, i can make it th-“

“Get on my back, I want more time.” He insisted, pushing his jacket towards him as well.

Reluctantly, Kunimi took the jacket and slipped it on. Matsun leaned over kneeling on the ground. Kunimi hesitated, which left just enough time for Matsun to turn around and pick him up. 

A shocked gasp left Kunimi as he was lifted up by the other. Holding him, he maneuvered the boy into him back, holding his legs up, and letting his arms drape over his broad shoulders. 

“We’re gonna get there soon, hold on till then.” Matsukawa spoke, reveling in the warmth of the body pressed against him, feeling the soft breathing on his neck.

_______________________________

With the greeting of the nurse, Kunimi was sat down on the bed. Matsun looked on as the nurse looked grimly at the swollen ankle. She explained that it might be an issue with a tendon, a possibility of a tear. She put it in a basic compression wrap in an attempt to stabilize it and ease the pain. Afterwards she had called Kunimi’s parents. They however would be able to get him for another hour and a half. That’s when she received a call.

“Matsukawa, would you mind staying with him till he can get picked up? I have to leave to attend a last minute meeting upstairs. I trust that you all can lock the door right?” The woman smiled and looked at the man in question. His chest burned again.

“Yes, I will stay, I’d be glad to.” He spoke in a monotone voice. 

“Ah, thank you so much, i’m sorry it’s last minute. If anything happens i’ll be upstairs in room A-034. You boys have a good night, Kunimi, visit a doctor before you return to play, Matsukawa, i’ll let your coach know you won’t be returning to practice.”

“Ok.” He said as he leaned back onto the bed. The nurse left the room. Leaving the two of them there.

The flame was a bonfire now, desire coursing though Matsukawa’s veins. As the two of them sat in the quiet room, matsukawa put his phone down and looked at Kunimi. There he laid, still in his practice uniform, but wearing Matsun’s large jacket.

“What’s the deal with you and Kindaichi?”

Kunimi looked at him, eyes still slightly red. “We’re friends, we’ve been friends since middle school.”

“Is that so.” Matsukawa pushed himself up and sauntered around the room, inspecting various items absent minded. “He’s awful touchy with you. Does he swing that way or something?” 

Kunimi set his phone down too. “I’m not sure why do you ask?” He turned his head towards the tall figure cautiously.

Ignoring his question, Matsun turned around. The energy of the room shifted immediately when they made eye contact. Kunimi suddenly felt like prey. Sitting up the best he could, he couldn’t describe it but the feeling in his stomach was saying to get away. But his brain was telling him to stay. 

“Kunimi, have you ever done anything with anyone?” Matsukawa walked to the door, looked around in the hall and closed it, turning and facing his kouhai.

“Uh n- no Matsukawa, I haven’t before.”

The heat was no longer in his chest, it was pooling in his stomach.

Sauntering, Matsun reached the bed in which Kunimi laid. Kunimi looked up and noticed how big he really was. Matsun walked to the side and started looking at the figure below him. Taking his hand he rested it on Kunimi’s knee slightly feeling the material of the knee pad and picking at the edges.

“Have you ever had a feeling you can’t name or describe?” He asks, glaring down at him. 

“Yes, I have, but where are you going with this Matsun, what are you doing?” Kunimi looking tired, shifted in place, moving his ankle causing him to wince.

“Hey, let me take care of the work we wouldn’t want your ankle getting worse now would we?” He grinned, swinging his long leg over the bed, at the base of Kunimi’s feet. He quickly grabbed the boys knees and pulled them forward a bit so their hips are together. He looked down at Kunimi who traded his usual jaded expression for one that was part confused and a bit scared.

“Matsukawa-san, w-what the hell are you doing. I dont know where your-“ Kunimi stopped looking up at him again. A predatory glare met his own eyes, appearing, hungry, starving even. Matsun lunged forward, caging the younger in his with his body and long arms. Kunimi’s breath hitched at the new position they were in. Matsukawa leaned closer to his face whispering in his ear:

“Fuck- I don’t know why but I want you. I’ve been waiting too long to get you like this. At my mercy, beneath me.”

With that last word uttered, he gruffly exhaled, and slowly began to kiss Kunimi’s neck trailing down to his collar bone. The muffled noises leaving his mouth fueled Matsun on. After a minute he stood back and chuckled.

“I’m glad to know we’re on the same page. I know you’re strong enough to push me away, yet you haven’t.”

Kunimi once pale face was now slightly bushed. He whimpered in response and tried to cover his face, but Matsun swiftly took Kunimi’s hands and pinned them to the side, going back down for more. 

He kissed Kunimi on the head, almost in a comforting way. Soon however he made his way down to his lips. A muffled moan was all he got out as he started to deeply kiss him, swiping his bottom lip to gain entrance. When his mouth opened, Matsun immediately dove in, exploring the wet orifice.

Minutes pass, eventually Kunimi started to struggle, Matsun took this as a cue to pull away. Once came back up, both men were breathing heavy. Kunimi looked wrecked, his usual bored eyes are clouded with tears as he breathes heavily, spit dripping down his chin. Matsun looked just as wrecked.

Matsukawa adored it. Seeing his kouhai like this: Trapped under him, flushed, spit covered face, breathing heavily, just made the fire worse, heat spreading throughout his body. He shifted a bit and realized that he wasn’t the only one feeling like this.

“Tell me, kunimi-chan, have you thought of this too? Being trapped under your senpai, being this turned on by kissing?” Kunimi saw his sly smile as he shifted around, making it painfully obvious that Kunimi was getting hard against him.

He leaned in close once more, “Your senpai likes that look on you...” he grinded his hips against the boy beneath him. A string of whimpers sounded through the quiet office as he kept going. 

Eventually, Matsun stood back, griping his waistband and pulling out his member. He looked down at a messy Kunimi, drinking in the sight of his kouhai. Kunimi’s eyes went wide, his mind running in overdrive trying to process what has happened up until this point. But his thoughts were cut off and the feeling of a large hand gripping his hip, wrestling with the waistband.

“Matsukawa-san, wait, we’re at school, we shouldn’t be doing this anyways.”

“Calm down, we’re the last practice of the day, no one is here, that meeting’s across the school, no one will be here.” He looked down waiting for a response, even when he got none, he pushed up his shirt started to take Kunimis shorts off. It took some maneuvering, but soon his hard dick was exposed to the cold air of the room.

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” he said, feeling the lean muscle on the younger’s abdomen and hips. “I want you so fucking bad, I’m gonna make you mine. You’re not gonna want anyone else.” He leaned back down, rubbing their dicks together and started to mouth at Kunimi’s chest. 

“Matsukawa, slow down.” Kunimi mumbled out

The friction was already so much for the young boy and he started to moan.

“You’re so eager for me, what a good boy. You said you’re a virgin right?” He grinned sitting back up. “I’ll be the one to fix that then.” He shifted back, staring down at his work of art. Bruises are already forming, a flushed face and a hard dick leaking pre cum on his stomach. 

He shifted his legs under himself and lifted Kunimi’s waist up, spreading his ass apart, and looking at his tight pink hole. Kunimi was covering his face again with the loose arms of the jacket. God he was ethereal.

“Relax.” He commanded, when the younger was still tense, he start to stroke the hard cock in-front of him, pumping it gently.

“I want this Kunimi chan, let me take it.” When his moans were getting louder, Matsun took his hand away, hear a displeased whine come from under him. “The only way your gonna cum is if I fuck you. Lets make this easy” Kunimi looked at his with hazy eyes and nodded, breathing heavy. 

Taking one hand, he brought it to Kunimis mouth, forcing it open he took his tongue in between his fingers. “I doubt there’s any lube in the desk, so suck.” Letting go of the tongue, he let the boy suck on his fingers. When he was satisfied with the amount of spit, he brought his hand to the puckered hole.

Slowly he stuck in one finger. “God your tight. Make sure you don’t cum yet.” He said, working the digit in and out of him. Kunimi was making quiet noises as the finger moved around. Soon Matsun started to pry at the rim with a second finger. Its insertion less painful, but soon as it moved, it became harder and harder to hold back the noises. 

Little sobs and moans could be heard. Matsun’s long callused fingers were rough on the spikers insides, but they started to feel even better. 

By the time that his third finger was inserted, the spit had dried up, but there was no resistance, thats when Matsun noticed it. 

“Wow Kunimi, your practically born for this, your ass is taking me in like a girl. You’re even slick.” Matsun said lowly, looking at the flushed boy under him. Leaning forward he was now face to face with Kunimi, with a dark expression, he spoke. “After you’ve had me, you’ll never want anyone else, not Karasunos 9, not Kindaichi, not anyone else but me.”. Kunimi let out a choked moan as the longer fingers reached even deeper inside him. 

After another couple minutes of fingering, Matsun slipped his fingers out. Kunimi was a mess, and Matsun loved it. His winking, eager hole, his pretty leaking cock, his contorted face. 

Matsun thought even his cock was gorgeous. It was pale, long, kinda thin, and had a nice pink color to it, all with a neatly trimmed path of hair at the base. Matsun was already extremely hard, so he only had to stroke him self a couple of times. He was definitely above average in length and had some pretty good girth, with some heavy, waiting balls. This made it so it was going to be difficult to take him in, but Matsun didn’t care at this point.

As he lined his cock with the expecting hole. he sat up a bit straighter and said “ I’m doing my best not to mess with your ankle, if you start moving too much, then it might hurt you more. I know you can take it, it’s just going to hurt, but i’m sure you won’t mind. Just let me know if it hurts.” He moved his face closer to Kunimi’s face as he spoke the last sentences, pressing a passionate kiss on his lips.. 

“Yes, Matsukawa san... i’ll try.”

“What a good boy, you’re so amazing for me.” He started to push in. Holding onto the hips below him, he tried guiding his cock deeper inside, getting the swollen head past the tight ring. To the drown out the protests, he pushed his lips up against kunimis, biting and sucking softly. Even still he could hear the soft whimpers and nonsense that Kunimi was spewing.

He was about halfway in when Kunimi started to cover his face again, with one large jacket sleeve. His other hand came up to push against Matsun’s chest, a signal to slow down. But after a minute Matsun only held his hand, intertwining their fingers, and started to push in to the base.

Just before he bottomed out, he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of sweat and the sterile office space. Kunimi was also breathing hard, and uneven. What was sort of unexpected was when Matsun, slowly pushing against him, and he hit a spongy area. This caused the already very stimulated Kunimi to let out a cry and jolt around under him, stimulating himself more. Suddenly, Kunimis twitching dick let out a torrent of cum, cascading over his abs. 

Matsukawa just stared on at the sight in awe. “He just came from me putting it in.” He thought, but it just spurred him on. 

“Look at you, so eager to cum, you’re a little slut aren’t you?” He chuckled as the words left his mouth.

After waiting for Kunimi to catch his breath, he started to grind his hips against him. The tight, twitching heat was surrounding his cock, it was making him lose his train of thought. Kunimi moaned at the new stimulation, already spent and twitching from his earlier orgasm. 

“Matsukawa senpai, please slow down, it hurts.” He moaned out

“It’s not my fault you came to quickly, i’ll let you cum again, but i’m going to finish first. Do you understand?” Pumping in and out of the hole, he was starting to loosen up significantly enough to where he can go faster. 

Kunimi simply shook his head “yes” as a response. Matsukawa grinned slowly pulling out until his head was caught on the rim, then slammed back in, hard. Kunimi let out a choked moan as he started to slam into him over and over again. 

The pace was fast, way to fast for the recently former virgin. His cry’s of pain and pleasure rang out through the office and he covered his face with his arms again. Matsun took his hands off the firm hips, and moved the hands covering his prize.

“Beautiful, your so damn beautiful. All just so I can see you like this”

The prize being the droplets that cascaded down his Kouhai’s red face, illuminated by the florescent lights. Taking his hands and pinning them to the side, Matsun leaned over and started to lick at the salty tears, attacking his throat and lips again, leaving bruised, red skin behind. 

He loved how the stoic, bored looking first year, was a sloppy mess to use for his pleasure now. 

“Holy shit, you look so fucked out right now, you’re going crazy over my cock now aren’t you.”

His thrusts became harder and harder, bruising flesh everywhere. His lips locked with Kunimis and he felt strong arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. Matsun’s chuckled at this new found intention. He felt Kunimi rut against him, trying to get more friction against his cock. This caused him to fuck him even harder, as he was getting close. 

He sat up again pulling Kunimi onto his lap, he felt the boy wrap his good leg around his waist and bury his face in the crook of his shoulder. Matsun placed his hands under his ass, slowly picked him up only to slam him back down. 

“If you weren’t hurt i’d make you ride me till you pass out. I’d make you my little cock sleeve, all just for me.” He said this whilst biting his earlobe, and kissing his neck.

A cry of pain and pleasure sounded through the room as the new position resulted in Matsun reaching deeper. He kept going until Mastun knew he was close. Quickly he placed him back on the bed into their original position.

With a couple more thrusts, Kunimi was gasping for air, tears clouding his vision as he was going to release soon. He was trying to hold back, but Matsun looked at him with the same look he he had earlier. This caused another shout and then Kunimi was cumming all over himself again.

Matsun grunted as he tightened around his throbbing cock. With Kunimi looking fucked out, and over stimulated, his hard thrusts became erratic and uncoordinated, but were getting faster, abusing the prostate constantly.

Kunimi was also a mess, spit covering his face as his dazed eyes were still leaking tears. The soft moans fueled Matsun on until he heard a high gasping voice say 

“Matsukawa senpai, I can feel it in my stomach, your too deep.”

Looking at the taught muscle of Kunimi’s stomach, he could see a small bulge form as he moved. That’s what sent him over the edge, with a few more hard thrusts, Matsukawa’s grunted as his balls tightened, releasing a stream of hot cum deep in Kunimi. They boy gasped at the sensation, gripping the sheets of the bed. Matsukawa came for a bit more time, as he continued to ride out his orgasm. The hot substance flooded the intestines.

“You’d be pregnant right now if you were a girl.” Matsun said to him between grunts.

“Im keeping you for myself, i love you and you’re meant to be mine.” He laid on top of Kunimi, riding out his orgasm, letting the pulsing walls warm his cock. Kunimi laid, breathing unevenly arms wrapped around Matsun’s neck. 

“But i’m not done yet, i’ve wanted this for so long, i’m not sure when i’ll get you alone again.” He stood back up and took out his already half hard cock. Kunimi looked in awe at the member. 

Quickly yet, gently he flipped kunimi on his side. so he was facing the door. Taking his injured ankle, and putting it over his shoulder, Matsun looked at his hole. It was red and puffy, but leaking out only a little bit of cum. He smirked, knowing just how deep his load was resting inside. 

He took a glance at the clock on the wall. There was about 45 minutes until Kunimis family came to get him. This was perfect. He had at least 30 more minutes with his Kunimi. He was going to make it count too. Taking his thumbs, he pried the hole apart, looking inside at his seed far within. Kunimi hid his face in embarrassment. He laughed at him, letting his hips fall back to the bed. Slowly he lined up his now hard cock with the rim and immediately bottomed out. 

The intrusion was less painful this time, but it was extremely overstimulating for the boy. Using the leg on his shoulder as leverage, he started fucking into him. With his other hand, he started to jerk Kunimi off roughly, getting him hard quick. Kunimi was already looking for a release, as he started to match the rhythm set by Matsun as quick as possible. 

“Even if you’re in pain you’re only looking to cum because of my thick cock. I bet you liked being used like an object, with me using you to cum. Maybe next time when i’m studying i’ll have you just sit on my dick, fuck-, or make you suck it till you pass out.” He laughed as he started to thrust harder in the boy. 

“Y- yes, shit-, please let me cum. I want you to use me.” He gasped out, looking back the large figure. 

“You can be mine, you are mine, you don’t need anyone else.” The squelching that came from below was met with a wetness, Matsun was fucking his cum out of the boy. Kunimi was close to release, as he reached to pump at his erection, Matsun slapped his had away. Getting close to his face, while his arms found their way back onto his shoulders, gripping at them, Matsun said in-between thrusts: “ I know you can do it baby, cum without touching yourself again.”

Matsun changed his thrusts so he hit the boys prostate. Abusing it sent Kunimi over the edge for the third time in the evening. Matsukawa would never be able to get the image of Kunimi orgasming out of his head again. The way the tears rolled down his face, how his eyes scrunched up, and the noises that came out of his mouth were just music to his ears. 

Kunimi tired and spent started to close his eyes until he felt Matsun’s hands around his thighs.

Matsun took his legs and pressed the against his body, knees almost touching his shoulder. Kunimis ankle ached, causing him to whine at the discomfort. Placing his legs on matsun’s shoulders, matsun began slamming back into him. Taking a look at the time, he had at least 30 minutes left. The pace he set was brutal, Kunimis arms went slack on the sides of his head, as he was completely overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Look at you, taking me as deep as you can.” The unmistakeable swell of his stomach was even more prevalent. “You do things to me baby. I love you so fucking much.” Matsun let go of his legs in favor of cupping his face and kissing him.

“I- ah I love you too Matsun, fuck- please, I want all of you, again.” He took his shaking hands and pulled Matsun towards him. 

He was so close now, until a quiet thud brought his attention the the door. 

There stood Kindaichi, red faced and shocked. The way Matsunkawa glared at him was predatory and aggressive. He picked up the pace and with a couple more thrusts, he release another torrential load of cum inside Kunimi with a grunt. Holding the boy against his body from under his waist and neck. As he was cumming, Kunimi let out a silent scream. He felt Kunimis dick twitching, but felt no warmth or anything coming out.

Dry. Orgasm.

This load of cum lasted much longer then the previous one. Seeing Kindaichis shocked face spurred him on to thrust even deeper while he was riding out his orgasm. Hearing the choked gasps below him, he sat back up. The most glorious sight met him. 

Kunimi was red all the way down his chest. Tears and spit painted his face, eyes half closed staring up at Matsun, mouth half open and gasping for air. His nipples stood up, swollen from the previous abuse. Bruises and hickies were forming along his neck, collar bone, and chest. His drying cum stuck to his stomach, and his spent dick lay flaccid, leaking out the last remaining drops of his orgasm. He could see a partial bulge where the final spurts of his load was being released. 

A fucking bulge. 

Not from his dick, but from his hot seed that lie deep within. 

Glancing at the door, he saw that Kindaichi wasn’t there anymore. Good, he thought.

He pulled out, resulting in a whine from Kunimi, who looked like he was about to pass out.

“You can rest, I’ll wake you up when your parents get here in like 20 minutes.” His own tired eyes met Kunimis as he closed them. He placed a kiss on his forehead, and on his lips before pulling back. 

Using a tissue to clean himself up, he slipped back on his own shorts. He found Kunimis shorts, and set them aside. Carefully replacing the ice pack that had gotten knocked off during their activities, he set his ankle up again, while also propping his hips up. 

Then he cleaned out his cum, which was quite the process, wiping down the loose rim with a towel. Replacing his shorts, after placing a kiss on his hips, he cleaned up Kunimis own cum from his stomach. Finally, fixing his shirt, he left his Kouhai to rest, and walked to the door. Opening it he found both of their school bags.

“That’s what he was here for.” He mumbled to himself. Glancing at the time it read; 7:50, 10 minutes till Kunimi’s ride got here. He went on his phones seeing a couple messages from his team mates asking him how Kunimi was. He responded to all of them until he got to a message from Iwaizumi:

“I sent Kindaichi to bring your guy’s stuff to you and see how Kunimi was doing because neither of you were answering. He said you guys were busy so he couldn’t get an answer. What the hell were you up to? He looked petrified.”

Matsun grinned at this. Good he knows what’s mine, now he’ll fucking back off. He responded saying they were talking with the nurse about the healing process and some other bullshit. He ended the message saying he was going to be picked up soon and should be fine.

After he sent the message, he switched the contact, to Kindaichis, he sent out a simple text reading: “Akira will be fine, you didn’t see anything, back off. Understand?”

He saw the read sign pop up, then the typing symbol. He got bored of waiting and threw his phone in his bag to check for any other hints at their activities. Seeing none, he heard a phone ring. 

It was Kunimi’s dad.

Seeing Kunimi was still asleep, he answered the phone.

“Akira, I’m here now. I’m by the front gate, do you need me to get you?”

“Hello, Kunimi is asleep, this is a team mate of his. I’ll bring him to the front gate, please allow us some time.”

“Oh, the nurse told me that someone was helping him, i would’ve thought it was Kindaichi. What is your name?”

“I’m Matsukawa Issei. No, Kindaichi didn’t help with him. We will be there soon. Good bye.”

“Thank you Matsukawa-kun, good bye.”

Matsukawa tossed the phone into Kunimis bag, grabbing a water bottle. Walking to the bed, he brushed the loose strands of hair away placing a kiss on Kunimi’s forehead. Gently rubbing his thigh, he spoke:

“Kunimi... Kunimi-kun... Akira wake up, your ride is here.” 

A quiet groan emitted from the teen. He opened his groggy eyes to be met with a quiet, calming gaze. Sitting up, he looked to see the room was just as how they left it. Matsun offered the water bottle.

“That was a lot, you need to hydrate at least a little bit before we move.” He nudged the water bottle towards him again. Kunimi looked at him, with a blushed face.

“Thanks.” He took the water bottle, and took a drink while Matsun gathered their things. Looking back at Kunimi, large eyes stared back at him. 

“Can I have a kiss?” He said, holding his arms out, looking nervous. Matsun set down their things and walked over, holding Kunimis head with one hand and hugging him close with the other, be began connecting their lips again. Pulling away he smiled “Is that what you wanted?” 

“Yeah... Issei. You gave me a lot more than I wanted..” He looked back at him, and grinned. The let go of each other in favor of finally leaving the office. Matsun carried Kunimi on his back, once again enjoying the warmth he provided. Just about halfway, he felt wetness on his shoulder.

Surprised, Matsun stopped. “Akira, what’s wrong, did I hurt you? Am I moving your ankle too much?” He set Akira down on a bench to take a break. With quiet sobs and sniffles he replied:

“It just hurts. I don't want to quit volleyball this soon, what if it’s worse then we think.”

Looking at him, Matsun replied, “I’m not sure, but you’ll be back soon. But it’ll be better if we can take you to the doctors so they can check it out quicker.” Giving him one last kiss, he picked him and their stuff up. Making his way to the front gates.

Kunimis dad stood there with the car. Seeing his son he rushed over to help with their things. Taking Kunimis bag, and tossing it in the back seat, he opened the door for Kunimi to get in. Matsun set him down, holding his back for a second too long. Kunimis dad looked on at the contact.

“Ahem. Anyways, thank you Matsukawa. I appreciate you staying and helping him. He’ll keep you updated.”

“It’s not issue. Please take care of him. The nurse said it would be best to take him to the doctors tonight.” Glancing at the time, it read 8:12.  
“I have to get home, have a good evening. Good bye Akira, let me know what comes of it. Thank you Kunimi-san.” He grinned at the sleepy eyed boy.

Watching the car pull away. He started to walk home. When he got to his front door, he was greeted with his loud younger siblings. His mother peeked around the corner and asked:

“Where were you? You were supposed to be home half an hour ago.” 

“Sorry, a team mate got hurt and i had to help take care of him. His parents were just a bit late to pick him up that’s all. I have to do homework and shower.” He sighed, muttering his statement out quickly.

He started to walk up the stairs and reached his room. Tossing his bag in the corner, he realized Kunimi still had his coat with him. His face darkened “ Perfect. “ he thought. Then he checked his phone for the first time in an hour.

Kindaichi sent him a text

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but Kunimi and I have been friends since middle school. I’d hope you could see where we’d be going. We’re just friends right now.”

Idiot.

“I’m not repeating myself often. You’re gonna stay just his friend. That’s all. Back off.” 

Sighing he went to take a shower and start on his homework. It was almost 11:30 at night. His phone buzzed.

Kunimi sent him a text.

“It’s pretty bad, grade two sprain they think, there’s a chance it’s a grade 3. I’d have to get a surgery if it is grade 3. But they’re hopeful. I’m just in ankle brace till we go back tomorrow. Thanks for helping me feel better. At least i have a better excuse for the limp to cover my real pain lol, can’t explain the bruises tho.”

There was two images attached. When he opened it he felt a sense of pride. The first photo was Kunimi took was a picture of the ankle brace he was in. 

The next one however was Kunimi still in Matsun’s huge jacket. Lying on his bed, bruised collar bones peaking out of his shirt. 

One more text came through. Kunimi was in smaller shorts then usual, lying down as the jacket covered his muscular body, with a blushed face and a sly smile.

“ I’m glad that you helped me though ;)”

Matsukawa did it. He put his claim on what he wanted. Akira was his now, no one could mess that up.

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said please let me know what you think, give me any suggestions too!


End file.
